Im Just Harry
by bisexuwhale
Summary: Harry Potter finally defeats Voldemort and what happens? He falls into an alternate reality where he merges with his other self, who ends up being an 8 year old. Look out world Harry's paving his own way and this time he is not going to be the chosen one, he's going to be Harry, Just Harry. Knowledgeable Harry! Traveling Harry! Possible Slash! Pairing undecided. MOD Harry...Kinda


**I don't own Harry Potter, just a fan who wanted to try something new.**

 **Im Just Harry chapter 1**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Line ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He did it, he finally accomplished the impossible. Voldemort was dead, he killed him. Watching Voldemort's ashes drift away, Harry felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Taking a breath in an attempt to steady himself, Harry realized that his hands were shaking. He felt too much all at once, it was overwhelming, but one emotion stood out the most: relief. His family, his friends would not have to worry anymore because the war was over, but mostly he didn't have to worry anymore.

All his life, he had never been just Harry; he was boy or freak at his aunt and uncles house. In the wizarding world he was famous; the boy-who-lived, the chosen one, he didn't have time to be just Harry. Now that the Prophesy was completed, that the war was over, he could finally be himself. Ron and Hermione could become a couple, he could go back to school and really focus on his education, and maybe even relax in his spare time. Now that his problems died with Voldemort he was free to have a normal, peaceful life.

Looking around himself Harry realized that everyone stopped fighting; in the face of Voldemort's demise people were shocked and as the last of Voldemort's ashes drifted away Harry didn't have time to be in shock. The absolute relief that flooded his system made him weak in the knees, he felt as if he could collapse and sleep for 5 days instead of his usual 5 hours. Walking over, he picked up the elder wand. Holding it, he realized that he had been in possession of all three deathly hallows, something Dumbledore and Voldemort have wanted but never achieved. While he knew people would be clamoring for the legendary items he just wanted a peaceful life, having the most powerful wand in his possession didn't seem like a very good idea to accomplish that goal but he realized that he should at least hide the items. The damage that they could do if someone with the wrong intentions found them would be unspeakable. Decision made, he took the elder wand and pointed it toward the forbidden forest to accio the resurrection ring. What he didn't take into account was the banshee like scream that erupted behind him.

Swiftly turning he saw an enraged death eater fire a fuchsia colored spell at him, eyes widening, he noticed as multiple other spells where shot. Some at the death eater who was trying to kill him and some in Harrys direction, either to try and help or to possible kill him as well. All he knew was that right before the multitude of spells hit him a ring landed in his outstretched hand, the wand was in his other hand, and the cloak in his left pocket gave a heated thrum. Then a kaleidoscope of color hit him right before he blacked out.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Line ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Waking up hurt and even though he acknowledged his physical injuries he was focused on his head; the worst migraine he has ever had was now beating his brain into mush. Considering the headaches he got from Voldemort, that's saying something. Keeping his eyes closed in hopes of lessening his monstrous headache he concentrated on the events that could have happened prior to waking up with his head splitting open. He remembered winning the war ( _cooking the bacon_ ) and then getting all of the deathly hollows in one place before a revenge seeking death eater tried to kill him ( _walking toward the table to deliver the food and then Dudley kicked me, the pan went flying all over the floor_ ) the multitude of spells hit him all at once, a blinding pain surged through his body, and then he blacked out ( _Uncle Vernon was not happy. I got beaten bloody and thrown into my cupboard under the stairs: the pain was so intense, I blacked out_ ).

That's when harry realized he didn't have one set of memories but two. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw a strange sight ( _a familiar sight_ ) darkness greeted him but he could still make out spider webs and wooden beams. He was in his cupboard under the stairs.

Coming to this realization, he slowly turned but stopped as pain raced through his side. The beating Vernon gave must not have healed yet…but it could also be wounds from the battle at Hogwarts. Looking down and around he realized that he was small, his cupboard was small; there was no way his older counterpart could fit in here. As it was, Harry was curled up on a mat and could barely stretch out. When he did he had enough wiggle space to touch every corner of the cupboard. Slowly, he gained enough awareness to hear the loud snores from upstairs signifying the Dursley's were asleep.

He knew he hadn't dreamt of Hogwarts or his friends, just as he could tell that he has never met them before. His growing dilemma was halted as pain once again raced through his body. Ignoring it the best he could, Harry tried to think logically. He knew that both realities were real; they had to be. Harry would have thought he was sent back in time, except for the fact that…little Harry's memories were slightly different than what he remembers. Sure, the Dursley's were never nice to older Harry; in fact they despised him but it was mostly all verbal abuse, not physical. Every now and again his aunt would cuff him upside the head, his uncle would grab or shove him too hard, and his cousin would bully him but nothing like what little Harry had been living.

Looking back, most of little Harrys childhood has been filled with full out abuse, physical and mental. Almost torture in some cases; the scaring that was scattered across his body that little Harrys memories recalled almost made Harry throw up. Stopping himself, he realized that if he did he would be laying in it for the next few days, or until the Dursley's let him out.

Harry, young and old, because they were really the same person: same mind, same body, just different memories; decided that they needed to figure out what happened. Looking at both sets of memories, Harry concluded it must have been the multiple spells that hit him at once which caused this to happen. What exactly it did, he didn't know, but overall it didn't seem to have harmed him; not any more than he already was anyway. Whatever happened he could decide to think about later, right now he needed a game plan. At this point Harry's body was only 8. At least that's what little Harry thinks considering he doesn't know what day he was born- and if older Harry's memories are accurate then little Harry had been keeping track correctly, which means he still had 3 years before he would get his Hogwarts letter.

Thinking about it, Harry realized with growing dread that he didn't have 3 years and even if he did live that long without Vernon killing him he defiantly would once he learned about the letter. He would have to leave before his Hogwarts letter then, but how?

Older Harry's memories would help, he went through living in the woods before and picked up survival experience. He could just do that again, but he would have to use magic. Blinking his eyes slowly Harry decided that in order to leave and live on his own he need some money. No respectable establishment would let a kid like him pay for a room, which means he would have to camp. To camp, he needs a magical tent, which means he needs money.

It all centered around Gringotts, or in actuality Diagon Alley, but to get there he would need money anyways to catch a bus to London, so again he was back at the beginning. He would need money to get more money so that he could live independently from the Dursley's. Harry decided to take this one step at a time.

First he needed to steal some money from aunt petunias purse, which means he has to wait until he was let out of his cupboard. To do this correctly he would have to be very careful because there would be no second chances. If he got caught Vernon would kill him. If he didn't leave, Vernon would kill him eventually and if this wasn't an obvious choice he didn't know what was. Little Harry had been thinking about running away for a very long time and even older Harry had thought about running away from the madness his life was when he was forced to confront Voldemort as a kid. This was an opportunity to leave everything behind. To become just Harry; whether this was him running away from the wizarding world and his possible future was questionable but right now he was defiantly leaving this house.

Motivated to escape no matter what, Harry decided he could use some more sleep before he would enact his escape plan. With his last coherent thoughts centering on a new future, Harry fell asleep with a smile upon his face.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Line ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 **I hope you enjoyed this! I don't know when I will update but I'll try to keep a somewhat consistent schedule, Comments would be appreciated :)**

 **Also, who do you think Harry should romance? I already have some ideas but my options are open (though it will probably be Slash).**


End file.
